Pollyanna/11
| autor=Eleanor H. Porter | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} Rozdział XI. Pollyanna na zebraniu pań z dobroczynności. Dnia tego drugie śniadanie upłynęło prawie w milczeniu. Wprawdzie Pollyanna zaczynała mówić, ale jakoś bez powodzenia, przeważnie dlatego, że cztery razy zmuszona była zatrzymać się w środku zdania z powodu słowa „zadowolona“, które aczkolwiek zakazane przez pannę Polly, nasuwało się na usta jej bez przerwy i za każdym razem sprowadzało rumieniec na twarzyczkę Pollyanny. Za piątym razem jednak panna Polly powiedziała: — Mów już, mów, dziecko, jeśli nie możesz się powstrzymać od tego. Wolę już słyszeć to słowo, niż widzieć, że robię ci tym zakazem tyle kłopotu. Pollyanna z wdzięcznością spojrzała na ciotkę. — Dziękuję ciociu, to było takie trudne nie używać tego słowa! Ciocia rozumie przecież — ja tak długo bawiłam się w tę grę! — W jaką grę? — zapytała znów panna Polly. — W tę, którą ojciec... lecz znów się zatrzymała, widząc, że wkracza ponownie na zakazany temat. Panna Polly zmarszczyła brwi i już do końca śniadania nie przemówiła ani słowa. Gdy po śniadaniu Pollyanna usłyszała jak ciotka jej telefonowała do przewodniczącej Koła Opieki, zawiadamiając ją, że nie będzie mogła przyjść na dzisiejsze zebranie z powodu bólu głowy — nie zmartwiła się wcale. A gdy po tej rozmowie panna Polly udała się do swego pokoju i zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Pollyanna nawet się ucieszyła: ciocia więc nie będzie obecna na zebraniu, na którem ona przedstawi paniom z dobroczynności sprawę Dżimmi Bina. Nie mogła zapomnieć, że ciotka nazwała Dżimmi żebrakiem, a mogła przecież powtórzyć to samo tym paniom! Pollyanna wiedziała, że zebranie odbędzie się o godzinie drugiej po południu w mieszkaniu pastora, odległem mniej więcej o pół kilometra od willi panny Harrington. Postanowiła zjawić się tam przed trzecią. Chciała bowiem zastać już wszystkie panie na miejscu. — Przecież mogłoby być tak, że nużby się spóźniła ta właśnie, któraby chciała przyjąć Dżimmi do siebie, — kombinowała w swej małej główce. Spokojna i pełna powagi Pollyanna otworzyła drzwi mieszkania pastora i weszła do przedpokoju. Z salonu dochodziły już głosy, przerywane od czasu do czasu wybuchami śmiechu. Pollyanna zatrzymała się na chwilę, następnie weszła. Teraz w pokoju zapanowała cisza i wszystkie panie z zaciekawieniem przyglądały się przybyszce. Pollyanna poczuła się nieco zażenowaną i po raz pierwszy może zwykła śmiałość opuściła ją. Zdawało jej się, że wszystkie te panie, których połowę znała, nie były jednak podobne do tamtych pań z dobroczynności. — Dzień dobry! Jak się panie miewają — przemówiła wreszcie grzecznie. — Jestem Pollyanna Whittier. Przypuszczam, że niektóre z pań znają mnie, ja zaś, chociaż nie znam wszystkich, wiem kim panie są! W pokoju wciąż panowała cisza. Wprawdzie kilka z obecnych pań znało „niesamowitą“ siostrzenicę panny Harrington, a prawie wszystkie słyszały o niej, żadna z nich jednak nie wiedziała w tej chwili, co powiedzieć. — Przyszłam tu, by przedstawić paniom pewną sprawę — mówiła dalej Pollyanna, bezwiednie naśladując ojca, którego pamiętała jak przemawiał na podobnych zebraniach, które się odbywały u nich w domu. Powstał lekki szmer. — Czy to ciotka przysyła cię? — spytała pani Ford, żona pastora. Pollyanna zarumieniła się. — Nie, proszę pani, przychodzę sama. — Przyzwyczajona przecież jestem do pań z dobroczynności, gdyż to one wraz z ojcem wychowały mnie! Jedna z obecnych pań starała się stłumić śmiech, lecz przewodnicząca zebrania zmarszczyła brwi. — Dobrze, moja kochana, ale czego sobie od nas życzysz? — Chodzi mi o Dżimmi Bina — westchnęła Pollyanna — jedynym jego przytułkiem jest ochronka dla sierot, która jest w dodatku przepełniona. Poszukuje więc domu, któryby mu zastąpił rodzicielski. Dżimmi ma dziesięć lat, wkrótce nawet kończy jedenaście. Myślę, że któraś z pań zechce wziąć go do siebie! — Naprawdę tak myślisz? — przerwała jedna z pań ciszę, która zapanowała w pokoju po słowach Pollyanny. Dziewczynka wylęknionym wzrokiem przebiegła po twarzach siedzących wokoło pań. — Tak, proszę pani — zapomniałam jeszcze powiedzieć, że on przecież będzie pracował! Znów chwila ciszy. Następnie dwie, czy trzy panie zaczęły ją wypytywać, a dowiedziawszy się szczegółów, rozmawiały między sobą z widocznem ożywieniem. Z drżeniem serca przysłuchiwała się Pollyanna rozmowie, i chociaż nie mogła pochwycić wszystkiego, zrozumiała jednak, że żadna z tych pań nie miała u siebie miejsca dla chłopca i każda myślała, że zrobi to inna. Słyszała, jak żona pastora zaproponowała, aby „Koło opieki“ pokrywało ze swych funduszów koszta wychowania chłopca. Możnaby było w tym roku posłać trochę mniej dla dzieci w Indjach! Propozycja ta wywołała ożywioną rozmowę, ale tym razem głosy były mniej przychylne. Pollyanna zrozumiała, że „Koło opieki“ słynęło ze swych hojnych ofiar dla Misji w Indjach i że byłoby ujmą posłać w tym roku mniej pieniędzy, niż zwykle. Z dalszej rozmowy wynikało, że żadna z pań nie interesowała się wcale, w jaki sposób używano tych pieniędzy, chodziło tylko o to, aby nazwisko ich figurowało na liście ofiarodawców, odsyłanej prawdopodobnie wraz z datkami pieniężnemi do Indyj. Wszystko to było tak męczące, że Pollyanna swobodnie i głęboko odetchnęła dopiero wtedy, gdy się znalazła na świeżem powietrzu. Zmartwiona jednak była bardzo, gdyż nie należało do przyjemności oznajmić jutro Dżimmi, że panie z dobroczynności, o których mówiła mu z takim entuzjazmem, zdecydowały, iż wolą posyłać wszystkie pieniądze na wychowanie małych Hindusów, zamiast użyć część na wychowanie małego chłopca we własnym kraju. Gorzej jeszcze: przyczyną tego było, że „nazwisko ich nie byłoby umieszczone na liście“, jak to powiedziała jedna z pań w dużych okularach. — To nie jest złem, że wysyłają pieniądze do Indyj, ale że zajmują się cudzoziemcami tak, jakgdyby we własnym kraju nie było dzieci, które potrzebowałyby pomocy i opieki! Jestem przekonana, że lepszą i pożyteczniejszą byłaby pomoc dla Dżimmi, niż chęć figurowania na liście ofiarodawców! Tak rozmyślała Pollyanna, wychodząc z domu pastora.